Flames of Love
by Awakened Inferno
Summary: Beck and Jade are the rich couple, who have everything. When their house is burnt down by an arsonist, will they be able to find him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I really wanna own Beck & Jade. Dan can keep Tori & Robbie. But Dan owns Beck & jade :(**

JadePOV:

I walked up the spiralling steps of our house. Well, you could call it a house, but it's more like a mansion. I have everything; money, a mansion, an adorable boyfriend. I couldn't ask for more. I pushed the door open, to be greeted by Beck, a warm smile spread across his face.

"Hey babe" He greeted me. I smiled back, and tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Move out of the way, babe" I mocked him. He then grabbed me, and pinned me down in a playful manner.

"Please?" I asked. He let go.

"The nicest thing you've said today." He chuckled.

"I've done plenty of nice things today" I retorted.

"Well, you told your parents to shove off, you tried to attack our dog, would you like me to continue?" He smirked at me. He'd won this one.

"Fine." I sighed. I hate it when he beats me at comebacks.

"Love you" He whispered to her, raking a hand through my jet-black hair.

"Love you too. Goodnight, babe" I whispered back.

101010101

My eyes jolted open. I could smell smoke. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the daylight.

_Beck's probably cooking his breakfast early. Beck always manages to burn his toast, but never mine. Then I smell smoke._

I was nice and warm in bed, but it felt insanely hot. I got out of bed, to turn the heating down, just to be greeted with bright orange flames ravaging my bedroom

_Oh, crap. The house is burning down._

By now, the fire alarm was going crazy.

_Why didn't I hear it earlier?_

"Beck? BECK!" I screamed at the top of my voice. The flames were crackling all around me.

I could taste the smoke in my mouth, I could hear the flames roaring. The heat was hard to bear, burning my face and skin. I was panicking now.

_I don't want to die here!_

I ran over to the window, the only place to get fresh air. I forced the window open, and thrust my head out.

_The only way out is to jump, but I'm not that crazy._

Outside our house was an ambulance, a load of cops, and about 30 fire fighters, and five fire trucks.

_But no Beck…_

I leaned further over, to try and find Beck, but I slipped, and fell from my bedroom on the third floor.

Before I knew it, I was freefalling, down to the ground below…

**A/N **

**Another bade XD**

**SAFARI!**

**Will update soon**

**Plz review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**BeckPOV**

I saw something falling from the third floor window. I walked over to see what it was. I thought it was probably part of the house.

It's Jade!

I ran over to her as quickly as I could, and managed to catch her, but I stumbled, and fell. I felt my ankle snap.

"CRAP! THAT HURT!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

Jade appeared to be unconscious, she probably inhaled too much shock of all this happening at once was too much to bear. My head started swimming.

Before I knew it, I was flat out on the ground.

**JadePOV**

I opened my eyes.

"Am I dead?" I pondered out loud. Then I saw Beck lying underneath me.

"No! Beck!" Because of the fact I tripped over my nightdress, Beck's hurt! Dammit, why did this happen when we were so happy?

**BeckPOV**

I could hear lots of voices, and it smelled of hospital. I open my eyes a crack, and the sunlight comes flooding in.

Yup, I confirmed to myself that I was in the hospital.

"Beck!" Jade's face lit up. I attempted to sit up, but I realised I had a massive cast on my ankle. The one that snapped, I presume. Jade came closer to me, and I tried to sit up and hug her, when a nurse came in.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from him!" she shrieked, a voice so ear-splitting, I wouldn't be surprised if my ear started bleeding.

"Please Miss, it's OK. She's my girlfriend. Please let her stay" I pleaded.

Sadly, it didn't work.

"You need your rest. Don't worry, she can sit right outside your room." Then she left the room, thankfully. I decided my only way of talking to Jade now was to be creative.

I spied a drawing pad and pen, with a note that said 'From Cat'. I tore out a page and wrote 'That nurse is evil'

Oh, this should be fun.

**JadePOV**

I was sitting in total boredom, waiting to talk to Beck again. Then I felt something hit me, softly on my cheek. I glanced at Beck, who winked at me in return.

A paper aeroplane.

Ha ha ha, very funny Beck. Can't you just smell the sarcasm.

I opened it up, and read what it said. I couldn't help but smirk.

I quickly scribbled something back, screwed the aeroplane up, and threw it back.

**BeckPOV**

I opened up the now screwed up piece of paper.

'On a scale of Justin Beiber to evil witch, what is your rating?'

I had to stifle a laugh as I wrote out my response, on a new sheet of paper.

'Evil Witch. Nothing could be worse than Justin Beiber. You destroyed my aeroplane too :(' I neatly folded it into another paper aeroplane, and threw it back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>BeckPOV<strong>

I finally got released from the hospital.

"So...What are we going to do now, Beck? Jade asked me.

It was the one question I was trying to avoid.

I had no idea.

"It'll be OK, babe" I went over to her and hugged her.

"It'll be OK" I whispered.

**?POV**

"Hahahaha"

A menacing chuckle rang out through the abandoned warehouse.

"Nice work" I smiled slightly, before pulling my cap up slightly.

Wouldn't want the master to see me smiling.

"Thank you" I replied, making eye contact with him, showing no emotion on my face whatsoever.

His piercing blue eyes could easily scare anybody.

You had to have guts to work for the Master. One screw up, one slight smirk, and you're dead.

On my first week, I witnessed this first hand...

_"Sidney" He growled._

_"Yeah, Master?" My younger brother bounded up to him and grinned._

_"You smiled. Now you're gonna die" That was his instant reaction to my brother's smile._

_"But I'm only 12" He whined. To be honest, 12 isn't really old enough to be working for a group of arsonists. Saying that though, I'm only 14._

_"Shame. You had your whole life to look forward to as well" the Master said flatly._

_He struck the match, and threw it onto Sidney. I could hear his pained cries, I had to watch, and couldn't help him._

_"Now, Darren. Do you want to end up with the same fate as your brother?" he said, almost mockingly._

_"N..No...Master" I stammered._

That's what got me into this mess.

I'm sorry Beck, I'm sorry Jade. I had to burn your house.

My boss is a pyromaniac, if you do anything against his will, even show emotion, you'll be burnt to death.

**JadePOV**

Me and Beck walked over to the ruined remains of our house.

I say walked, Beck hopped on his crutches.

Our house was nothing more than a pile of rubble.

I walked round the side of the house, to the garden, only to find the garden burnt to cinders.

How will we recover from this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ok... That section in the middle was an intro to who did it and why. I needed it though, I swear.**

**Now, Darren and Sydney are OC's, but this isn't an OC fic and please keep reading :)**

**-Soph (Or Spoh, according to OhsnapitzJess)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Don't own victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>BeckPOV<strong>

Me and Jade held hands, looking at the remains of our house, the a policeman came up to us.

"I assume you two are Beckett Oliver and Jadelyn West?" He said in a very official-sounding voice.

We both nodded at the same time.

"Do you want the good or bad news first?" He asked us. We both responded asking for the bad news first. After all, it couldn't be worse that what already happened, could it?

"Well, there's been a spree of arson attacks. Victims include both your parents." Great. We can't even go back to them, because their house is burnt down as well.

"The good news is the arsonist left behind a clue from burning your house. We will get results from the fingerprinting as soon as possible." He smiled at us.

"Good Day" Then he walked off.

"What will we do? We can't go back to our parents." Jade asked me, fear and sadness evident in her eyes.

The only idea I had was now impossible. I didn't know what we were going to do this time.

**DarrenPOV**

No...I didn't.

I left the petrol can when I ran from the attack on Beck and Jade's house.

They're gonna find me.

Now I have a dilemma of my own.

What do I do?

I still need to make it up to them.

I had the ultimate idea, how to make it up to them, how to not get caught by the cops or by the boss.

It's a pretty simple idea;

They find out it's me

I give them false clues as to my location.

I then gain a new identity, move and basically start a new life.

It can't possibly go wrong. Can it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Muhahaha...**

**You're gonna hate Darren, but feel sorry for him at the same time.**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Pleeeeease Review?**

**-Soph**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Still don't own victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>BeckPOV<strong>

I'm reduced to living in a flat with Jade.

I still can't get used to it, even though we've been living here for over a month.

Jade's out shopping with Cat. Those two are awesome friends, despite being complete opposites.

I'm waiting for Andre, he said he'd come over today.

I heard a knock on the door, so I assumed it was Andre.

I hopped over to the door on my crutches, and opened it.

But it was only the mailman who had an important letter for me.

I closed the door, and took the letter out of the envolope.

It read:

'Hey Beck.

Listen, I'm really sorry about your house and all, and I reckon the cops have figured out it was me by now.

So if you want to find me, I'm living in England.

I'm not telling you where, you'll have to figure that out for yourselves.

Good Luck,

Darren'

"Hmmm...Interesting" I thought aloud.

Darren, the police told us, was the one guilty of burning our house, our parents houses, and all the other arson attacks in Hollywood.

I took out my cell phone, and called Jade.

"Hey Beck" her voice came through the speaker. She sounded the happiest she'd ever sounded it the 2 months since our house burnt.

"Jade, we're going to England" I told her.

"What? Why?" She asked me.

I merely replied "Tell you later. Love you"

Then I hung up.

"Time to pack" I told myself.

**DarrenPOV**

Perfect. My plan was starting to swing into action.

I finished typing up the last of the documents.

Awesome. I am now Jared White.

I just have to wait, then it will be like Darren Smith died.

I signaled for a taxi.

"To the airport, please" I said.

While driving towards the airport, I had chance to reflect on my new personality.

The only thing I couldn't change were my fingerprints.

I changed everything else changable- I now have brown hair with red tips, rather than blonde, I have brown eyes rather than green.

I was 100% confident I'm not going to get caught.

I walked into the airport, just in time to catch my flight.

Just my luck, I saw Beck and Jade boarding the flight for England.

I wasn't getting that flight, I was going somewhere extremley far away...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Evil Darren/Jared!**

**Quick question, should I refer to him as Darren still, or should I call him Jared? What do you guys think?**

**Review?**

**-Soph**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Don't own victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>BeckPOV<strong>

Here we were. England.

"Do we have any other leads?" Jade asked me.

Truth be told, I didn't have a clue.

There's going to be a warrant for his arrest issued in every country.

I'm hoping we'll find him.

If we leave it too long, we might not be able to find him.

"Why don't we ask a few locals" Jade suggested.

Then I remembered. Some guy came up to me, I can remember he had icy white hair. He gave me another letter from Darren, telling me that a 'strange man' told him to give me the letter.

"Why don't you start in there?" I pointed to a coffee shop. "I'll look in the local supermarket. Meet back here in five minutes"

Jade opened the doors to the coffee shop, I hopped on my crutches to the supermarket.

10101010101

I eventually got there, so I sat down and read the letter I was given on the plane.

'Beck,

Any luck finding me?

I'll still send you clues.

It's like a game of cat 'n' mouse.

These should give you a clue.

Darren'

Inside the envolope was two tickets to a music festival in the North.

Dammit, Darren. This game of cat 'n' mouse isn't fun whatsoever.

**Darren/JaredPOV**

I finally arrived in Australia.

Beck and Jade will have to be quick if they want to find me.

I'll keep them on their toes.

As soon as they get a lead, I'll be in a different country, under a different alias.

"Try and find me now, Beck, Jade, Master" I chuckled in thin air.

I'll give myself two months here as Jared White before I move on.

Good Luck, you'll need it, you guys.

**BeckPOV**

I think Darren is determined to keep giving us false clues.

We couldn't find him anywhere at that show, and Jade was getting really annoyed at this jumping around everywhere, even though she knows we're trying to find Darren.

She doesn't know about the letters being from Darren.

The white haired guy gave me another letter.

I told Jade I needed the bathroom, but I went to read the letter.

"What? Australia?" I couldn't believe it. More flying. Great. Just what Jade would want to hear.

I came back out, grabbed Jade's hand and told her we were flying to Australia.

"Yippee" She said in the most sarcastic voice in the history of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I swear I'm saying awesome too much.**

**Review? Pleeeease?**

**-Soph**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Don't own victorious, just own my OC's**

**OK, I realise I haven't really been writing in Jade's POV much.**

**I'll try and change that.**

**I'm just going to put Darren'sPOV as DarrenPOV now**

* * *

><p><strong>DarrenPOV<strong>

This new plan can't possibly fail.

This involves Victor, or as I call him, Jack Frost, due to his ice-white hair colour.

Oh, Beck. You are going to hate me when I'm through with messing with you.

Because I've only just started...

**BeckPOV**

I got another letter from the guy with white hair again.

I'll just call him Ice from now on.

I was reading it while waiting for Jade to board the plane.

"She's only gone to the bathroom. How long does it take?" I muttered to myself.

The attendant went through the safety instructions, no Jade.

Then we took off. I begged the assistant to make the plane wait, but she refused.

I can't believe this.

I text her

'Where r u? Plane taken off? Plz reply, i need 2 no where u r cuz im goin to australia without u. love u loads'

I crossed my fingers and hoped that she'd reply

**JadePOV**

I've beed kidnapped. I didn't see his face either. All I know is that he took my cell phone and loaded me into the boot of his car.

Great. Beck's already going to Australia.

"Are you Darren?" I yelled.

"Yeah." The guy yelled back.

Now to figure out how to escape and turn him in...

**DarrenPOV**

I waited for Beck to get off the plane.

I slightly re-worked my plan.

I'd get Victor to kidnap Jade, then offer to help Beck look for Darren, because I will be Jared. Then we have Victor pretend to be Darren.

Ingenious, really.

Beck got off the plane, and I casually walked over to him.

"Hey, Beck!" I said. He gave me a weird look.

"Oops, sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm Jared White. Gonna help you search for Darren." He gave me a friendly smile.

"Where's Jade?" I asked him.

"I..don't know" He eventually told me.

"We'll search for Darren, and that might give us some clues to where Jade is" I told him.

"Kay. How do you know all this anyway?" he asked me.

Oops. Didn't think he'd ask me that. Gotta think fast, or he'll call my bluff.

"Let's just say I have a great source of knowledge" I had to hand it to myself, that was a great considering I had to make it up on the spot

"Alright, Jared. Let's go searching" He told me back, oviously not calling my bluff.

It was going to be hard, but I could do it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**This fanfic is coming to an end soon :(**

**So please review :)**

**-Soph**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

><p><em> 4 Years Later...<em>

**BeckPOV**

Jared was the real arsonist after all.

They still haven't found Jade.

I can't keep going like this;

Walking through the bustling streets of London without her hand interlocked with mine.

Sleeping without Jade's warm breath beside me.

Looking through my RV, without finding any of her stuff.

It's too hard.

Everybody around me seems to remind me of her.

But there's one particular girl who looks a lot like Jade.

I walk up to her, and her sapphire eyes give me an annoyed look.

"What?" she asked me in a slightly irritated tone.

Yep, this was my Jade alright.

"Jade..." I couldn't believe it.

After all this time, she was back.

We kissed, then I whispered "Love You"

She whispered back "Love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaaaay!<strong>

**Beck found Jade.**

**Well...**

**I guess this is the (short) end of this fanfic.**

**-Soph**


End file.
